


Can I make it any more Obvious?

by GlowCloud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Daddy Issues, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Avril Lavigne, Kissing, M/M, Song: Skater Boi (Avril Lavigne)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowCloud/pseuds/GlowCloud
Summary: Dean starts as a new student at Nevaeh High where he meets Straight A student Castiel, they both fall hopelessly in love, but with warnings that Dean's rough and tumble attitude and background aren't good for Cas, Castiel is forced to pull away and the two go separate ways.Years later Castiel turns on TV and guess who sees? Dean rocking on MTV, Cass realises that he must meet Dean once again and tell him how he feels, or lose him forever.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Can I make it any more Obvious?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic inspired by a tiktok for Destiel, inspired by an Avril Lavigne's Sk8er Boi.
> 
> Side note: I have not abandoned my other fic, I just got side tracked.

** Chapter 1 **

_He was a punk, he did ballet._

As Dean pulled into the parking lot of Nevaeh High, his little brother staring absent minded through the passenger window, not once did it ever occur to him that he was about to meet the person who would have him fall hopelessly in love and break his heart at the same time.

Dean stopped the engine of his father's Chevrolet Impala and leant over to playfully jab his little brother on the arm.

"Come on Sammy, lighten up, it'll be just like Kansas, Austin, and every other school we've been to"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes opening the car door.

"That's the problem Dean, we go to all these New places but some how it's always the same! It's so easy for you because you can make friends, girls like you! Me? I'm just...I'm the freak who's dad is never home" Sam's voice became quieter towards the end and he slammed the door behind him before Dean could interject.

"You're not a freak Sammy, we're just different" Dean whispered to himself as he watched his little brother walk away, being stopped briefly by another student in a trench coat carrying a black folder, they exchanged words and Sam began pointing in Dean's direction.

"Jesus Christ Sammy don't point him over here, I don't want friends, I want girls---shit dammnit"

Dean rolled the Impala window down to speak to the same guy who had spoken to Sam moments ago.

The other male stuck his hand through the window hoping for Dean to shake it. Dean did not and it was an uncomfortable amount of time before the hand retracted.

"Okay, not to worry, not every one likes personal contact and that's fine, it's good to establish boundary. I am Castiel, my friends call me Cass, I am your peer mentor until you settle in. Here"

The same hand shoved a folder through the car window, Dean let it fall onto his lap.

"...Urhm yeah, no, the folder is a little heavy, that's your schedule, it's important you stick to it, your classes...oh that's bell we should start walking"

Castiel opened Dean's car door and gestured for him to get out.

"Right, all your classes, extra curricular activities, I heard your grades aren't good, but we can fix that. Some of the club's that you can attend during school hours, the Abstinence club runs every Thursday, I am head of that....and if you're interested, Ballet on a Monday lunch time" Castiel put his hands up as if he was about to stop Dean.

"I know what you're thinking , Ballet is a girl's thing, although it does have a higher percentage of women there are male ballet dancers and it's a pretty good workout"

Dean got out of the car with the folder, pushing it roughly into Castiel's hands.

"I'm gonna lay some ground rules okay Castiel"

"My friends call me Cass..."

"Whatever, DONOT touch baby, I have hurt more, for way less. 2. 3-6 months and this dump will be a distant memory like it always is and 3. ballet IS for girls and hell no I am not signing up for chasisty club"

Dean began to walk away and Castiel followed catching up with him.

"It's Abstinence and it refers to the restraining of oneself from over indulgence in a particular thing, yes sex is one of those, I'm sure that's what you're referring to, but also alcohol or drugs or"

"Okay Castiel"

"Cass, you can call me Cass"

"Castiel, we both know that club is for virgins and virgins only okay, stop following me around and piss off." There was an obvious tone of anger in Dean's voice.

"Look Dean, I'm just doing my job as peer mentor and a member of the school council"

Dean groaned, the word dweeb instantly springing to mind.

"I'm here for you and your brother, he's taken his schedule, he's off to class, you really ought to set a better example, here" Dean was about to argue but Cas just continued talking.

Cass pulled a timetable from the folder.

"Your first lesson is chemistry with Mrs Eleanor, I won't be in that class with you, I'm in most of the advanced classes, but I'll drop you off and I'll pick you up after class"

Dean had only just realised that they had walked into the school and where already outside said classroom, this guy was so annoyingly distracting.

Cass opened the classroom door and stood aside for Dean to enter.

"Sorry we're late Mrs Eleanor, we where talking schedules and time flew by"

Mrs Eleanor thanked Cass and beckoned Dean inside to an empty space at the front of the class.

Castiel put a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't forgot your folder" Cass handed Dean the folder and for the first time since they had actually met Dean looked at Castiel's face. He swallowed. Dean just knew he was going to feel Castiel's hand long after it left.

"Whatever" Dean muttered, entering the classroom and shutting the door behind him.


End file.
